Schizo
by KitsuneDewAddict
Summary: Kurama's granddaughter is schizophrenic and so are a few of her classmates at the Three Worlds Acadamy. I suck at summeries and the first chapter is just weird. Read it!


Schizo   
By KitsuneDewAddict  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any other anime that may end up in here. If I did, let's just say it wouldn't be allowed on television... Kurai, Akio, and a few others belong to me. Alexi / Alex and Lethal Butterfly belong to my plotting partner ShinraiHimura. So don't take the original characters, okay!?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kurai Minamino sat on the stump of a fallen log, gazing at the stars of the Ningenkai.  
Something wrong, Kurry? a young silver haired fox child asked the fiery haired teen.  
Kurai grabbed the yellow-eyed boy, held him close to her face and hissed, Never call me that. Leave me alone, Kit. she then tossed the seven year old over her shoulder where he landed on a rather pointy tree branch.  
Kit' - Akio Minamino, Kurai's younger brother- yelped in pain, then began whimpering. Annoyed that her solitude was still being interrupted, Kurai turned to glare at her little brother and saw that Akio was skewered through his chest, which was bleeding heavily.  
I always knew I would end up killing you, Kit. If you run into Mom in the afterlife, give her my regards.  
The emerald eyed teen stood and calmly walked away. The silver haired Akio struggled to push himself off the branch, losing more blood as he did so. The silver hair turned crimson, the golden eyes of the fox becoming a panicked garnet.  
  
  
A dark figure in blue jeans, sneakers, and a red Gundam Wing t-shirt entered the clearing, following the scent of blood. Alex Okami smelled the frightened and dying child before spotting the kid trying to get off the bloody branch.   
*From the kid's scent he's a kitsune cub. What did that to him and why didn't he fight back?* Alexi wondered as Alex strolled closer to the sakura tree.  
Hey kid, want some help? the dark blue haired sixteen year old called out, hand on the hilt of his katana.  
He...lp... me... the fiery haired little boy rasped out. That was all he needed to hear. In the time it takes to blink Alex unsheathed his katana, sliced the branch off, and resheathed the sword. The branch and the fox fell to the ground.  
Kneeling beside the boy, Alex carefully pulled the bloody limb out. The boy was still bleeding profusely but the wound was starting to heal.  
*It's not healing quickly enough for the boy to live - he's lost too much blood.* Alexi murmured in Alex's head.  
What did that to you, kid? Alex asked once the kid calmed down enough to talk.  
he whimpered, his garnet eyes fearfully looking around.  
Alex's blue eyes shown with confusion.  
*How could curry turn this kit into shish kabab?*  
Don't be mad, Momma, Papa. Kurry - she didn't mean it. the boy was dying and apparently speaking to the spirits of his parents.  
*So this Curry' is a person? And his being shish kabab was an accident?* Alexi wondered.  
What's your name, kid? Alex asked.  
Akio Minami the boy died before he could finish his name. Alex spoke a silent prayer for the child, sensing that he was being watched. That feeling continued as he buried Akio.  
*We should be going, Alex. We have a new school to go to in the morning.* Alexi reminded her dark side.  
I know, I know, Alexi. But I couldn't just leave the kit like that. he muttered, brushing the dirt off his hands as a rose bush sprang up from out of nowhere.  
*That's weird. Akio must not have been the only fox around.* Alexi commented.  
Yeah, it'd have to be a more mature fox for it to have sprung up so fast with out being here. Alex agreed, picking a few roses to lay on the fresh grave.  
  
/You have no idea just how right you are, boy blue. But who are you talking to, wonder./ A pair of golden eyes watched the blue haired bishonen from a distance.  
//Who is Alexi?// KDA thought as the bishonen walked out of sight.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Um... yeah... what was I on when I wrote that? I have no clue but it's a good beginning, don't you think? I'll try to answer any questions you have before the next chapter. REVIEWS ARE APPRIECIATED!! I'm not updating any of my stories until I get five reviews for this one! :P   
Ja ne!


End file.
